Team Honeydew
by Ceireavne
Summary: This is a one-off that takes place after the events of Explorers of Sky's main story. Together, a phanpy named Lennet and an eevee named Elysia comprise Team Honeydew. They have been through thick and thin, forging the strongest of bonds. However, Lennet finds himself wanting more than just friendship from his companion. My love letter to the series. Rated M for a lemon.


An unfamiliar warmth next to me contrasted the chilly morning air, and the wispy scent of a wheat field pervaded my nostrils. I felt the warmth next to me expand, and my trunk reflexively strayed to it in curiosity. Not only was it warm, the object was round and covered in a fine coat of fur, with a pair of ears at its top. The ears twitched as I touched them, softly tickling the tip of my trunk. Blinking the morning haze out of my eyes, I looked down and saw a gently sleeping eevee next to me.

"Elysia?" I asked, confused.

She yawned in recognition, and her ears twitched again as she stretched the length of her body.

"Elysia?"

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" she mumbled in response.

"No," I began, "Well, maybe. You're sleeping in my bed, Elysia."

The eevee yawned again, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced around herself, then turned to me, her face turning red. "But Lennet, it was so cold last night," she said sheepishly.

It was the truth. Winter was just around the corner, and since moving out of Wigglytuff's guild, it had become apparent that Sharpedo Bluff wasn't the best insulated.

"You could have at least asked first," I said, trying to sound gentle with her.

"Well," she started, frowning, "You were were already asleep by then."

"Fine." I tried not to sound too defeated.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, burying her face underneath her tail.

"No, it's fine," I repeated, patting her on the back reassuringly. "Now let's go get some breakfast and find some work for the day."

She looked at me, her face brightening. "Yeah, that sounds great, Lennet. Let's go!"

After we'd eaten a pair of apples for breakfast, we left Sharpedo Bluff and began making our way through Treasure Town. The vendors were all there, early as usual. The guild was also very much its usual self, and it wasn't long before we'd made it to the job bulletin board.

"Can we do this one?" Elysia asked, pointing to a job in the lower right corner.

It read, "Help me see my love! Nidorina and I got separated in Apple Woods. It's no good if we aren't together!"

I tried not to roll my eyes at the suggestion. Nidorino and Nidorina were always getting separated, as though neither of them were capable of navigating their way out of a paper sack. It was a low-ranking job, which meant that even though it was easy, it wouldn't have much of a reward.

"Are you sure? If you're set on that one, we can do it," I said, carefully trying not to sound as underwhelmed as I felt.

"Yeah, plus I've always liked Apple Woods a lot," she replied cheerfully.

"Okay then, let's go." I have to admit, her enthusiasm was contagious enough that I didn't mind indulging her just this once.

She nodded in agreement and we set off. Nidorino met us at the entrance to the woods, and while he wasn't much help, Elysia and I were more than competent enough to navigate our way to the eleventh floor where we found Nidorina waiting for him. At that, we promptly escorted them back to the safety of the guild where they gave us their proper gratitude.

"Thanks for helping us out, it means a lot to us." The two of them bowed respectfully before giving us our reward: 300 pokedollars and an orange gummi. Elysia's eyes lit up as she saw the gummi, her tail swaying merrily to and fro.

Nidorina and Nidorino excused themselves, and there just might have been a spring in their step as they left.

"Can I have the gummi?" Elysia asked, turning to me.

"Of course," I nodded. I didn't particularly like the orange kind anyway.

We began heading back to the bluff, my partner chewing happily on the orange treat.

"Elysia, Lennet, hold on," a voice behind us called out.

We turned around to see one of Wigglytuff's apprentices, Bidoof, trundling toward us.

"The guild apprentices are hanging out this evening and we thought we'd invite you. Croagunk might even tell another one of his scary stories," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I glanced at a hopeful Elysia and chuckled, seeing the smile on her face. While I could be curmudgeonly now and then, I couldn't help but get a kick out of the eevee's enthusiasm. Turning back to Bidoof, I replied, "That sounds pretty fun. You can count us in."

The three of us headed back to Wigglytuff's guild and found the other apprentices on the lowest floor. They were happy to see us, and even invited us to eat dinner with them. The lot of us traded stories, including a scary story Croagunk told about a Croagunk Torc he allegedly purchased from a one-eyed Duskclops gypsy—turns out when he took it home and checked on the Torc, it was covered in hyper-realistic blood! Well, it wasn't a scary story by any means (or at least I didn't think so), but Elysia and I both had a good time and it was already quite dark once we were on our way home.

"Oof, I think I ate too much," my eevee friend said tiredly.

"Well, I didn't make you eat the gummi from earlier," I teased.

She glanced crossly at me through the darkness. "Don't make fun of me, Lennet."

"And Chimecho didn't force-feed you, either," I pointed out.

"It would have been rude not to eat dinner with them," she said huffily.

I nudged her shoulder playfully. "Come on, you know I'm just teasing."

"Hmmph."

We finished making our way back home in silence.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Elysia? Your eyes are puffy and you look like you can hardly stand up straight," I said, patting her on the head.

She stifled a yawn, trotting over to her bed. "Fine." With that, she curled up in the cozy straw and closed her eyes.

I likewise found my way to my bed and laid down. A lot had happened, so it was a relief the day had finally come to an end.

Normally I always fell asleep quickly, but even as I closed my eyes and lapsed into relaxed breathing, I couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I found my mind wandering.

It was the job we'd done earlier today, with Nidorina and Nidorino. Regardless of whether or not they were an item, they frequently called each other 'love' and similar pet names.

And, well... it's not the first or only thing that matters, but back when I was a human, I'd never had the opportunity to have anything like that. No girlfriend, no lover, no friend with benefits, no romance at all—there hadn't been time, what with the planet's paralysis and the time gears. And seeing those two lovebirds earlier made me feel a little bit... jealous, maybe? Like there was a hole in my heart that needed filled. But there was scarce a chance that I would ever be a human again—I'd probably never have a human girlfriend or experience a real romance, meaning that gap would likely scar my heart forever. It was a frustrating, if somewhat sobering thought.

"Lennet, are you still awake?"

Elysia's words drew me partially out of my reverie, eliciting a stretch and a great yawn from me.

"Lennet, I was just," she said quietly, "it's getting chilly and it's really dark... I-it's not like I'm scared from Croagunk's story or anything, but I was wondering if I could sleep next to you again tonight."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw her silhouette in the darkness. Was she trembling, or were my eyes playing tricks on me? Either way, I was too exhausted to form proper words. A breath escaped my diaphragm, coming out of my trunk as a gentle _whoosh_ sound.

"Urk," she lamented, "asleep already? I don't want you to scold me again tomorrow, but I can't sleep." Her features were cloaked by the darkness of night, but I couldn't help but imagine her pouting face.

Her bed rustled as the eevee climbed out of it and slowed padded toward me. She gently laid down beside me and curled up cozily in the straw.

"Sorry, Lennet. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," she whispered softly.

Soon, the rise and fall of her chest turned into the peaceful rhythm of sleep. I slowly nestled my head against her back and lightly draped my trunk around her tiny waist. The previous morning, it had shocked me finding her beside me. But in my haze of exhaustion, I didn't mind. It was chilly, and the eevee beside me was warm. It wasn't long before I drifted off, too.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a bright and familiar voice chimed nearby.

"Hmm?" I shook my head, trying to throw the tired out of my body.

"Lennet, I stopped by Kecleon's market and they had a few brown gummis for sale," the same voice said happily. "We can eat them for breakfast. I know you like them."

I opened my eyes groggily, seeing Elysia with her explorer's bag. She pulled two brown gummis out of the bag and placed them on our small table.

"Elysia, what time is it?" I grumbled.

"Well, it is kind of late, but you seemed pretty exhausted, so I thought I'd let you sleep in," she replied.

Judging by the sun's placement, it had to have been late morning. Not a great start to a productive day, but admittedly the extra sleep felt good. Moreover, the knots and troubles occupying my head the previous night had sorted themselves out. Or rather, I'd forgotten about them. It was easy to forget about jealousy when the object of it wasn't thrust into your face. And I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with those nido-lovebirds for a week, at least.

"I didn't mean to sleep in like that. Sorry," I said, getting up.

"No, it's no problem. Now come eat your breakfast, sleepyhead."

While not as nutritious as proper fruits and vegetables, I -do- have a fondness for brown gummis and happily joined her for breakfast.

"So you slept well?" I asked her.

"Yes, quite fine," she chimed.

"You're sure it wasn't too cold?"

"No, it was fine." She glanced sheepishly to the side, her ears dropping back meekly. "Urk... um, Lennet? I slept next to you again last night. I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding very small.

Seeing her like that struck some chord in me; an unfamiliar feeling to be sure, and one I didn't know what to make of.

I patted her on the head. "It's fine. Maybe we can invest in a couple blankets. They'll make up for the poor insulation here."

"Well... yeah, we should look into that," she sighed.

"Elysia?" I glanced uncertainly at my companion. The unfamiliar feeling lingered, and soon I felt the strings of my heart tugged on.

She looked at me, her usual cheerful candor returning to her face. "Yeah?" She smiled at me, and for some reason I felt butterflies tumbling in my stomach.

"Never mind, it's nothing," I said, trying not to blush.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Well, don't you look a little bit different today?" I asked.

She looked puzzled. "No, still the same old me. Why do you ask? Is there something on my face?"

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"Lennet... are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

Standing up, I padded over to the window, watching the waves of the sea gently rolling far below.

I hesitated before speaking. "You remember back at the Temporal Tower?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Hmm? Which part?" She came up beside me and sat down, joining me in gazing at the view below us.

"You told me that I'm more important than anything." I paused again, sorting through the thoughts in my head. "I want you to know that I feel the same way about you, Elysia."

Her tail began swishing to and fro in excitement. "I'm so glad to hear that, Lennet! I... the last thing I want to do is be a burden on you. I want us to be friends and partners like this forever."

"Well, that's not what I meant, but okay."

She shot me a quizzical glance. "Then what do you mean?"

I sighed inwardly, feeling panic crawling its way through my shoulders and up my neck. This sort of thing required me to be more direct. Feeling a mixture of excitement and anticipation lurking in the pit of my stomach, I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I was about to say.

"Elysia, I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted, turning to face her.

The moment following that question felt like it must have lasted days. The feeling in my stomach turned to roiling apprehension and regret, making me want to die.

"Your... what?"

"Oh." I immediately felt silly for using a human word with her. "What I mean is, would you be my Nidorina so I can be your Nidorino?"

"Ah, those two are very close. But aren't we already as good of friends as they are, Lennet?"

"Yes, but that's not what I mean," I told her, shaking my head. "They don't just care about each other, they are a couple, an item. They call each other pet names and they love each other. They're more than just friends, is what I mean."

"So... you want me to call you a nickname? Like Lenn?" she asked, confused.

I sighed, feeling a throbbing pain at my temples. Glancing out toward the sea again, I wondered if I could backpedal out of the corner I'd talked myself into. I already felt humiliated and defeated enough as it was.

"I already love you, though, so how would things be any different than they are right now?"

"It's the difference between platonic love and being lovers," I said, still gazing down at the rolling waves.

A hush fell over us, blanketing the room. It stayed like that for a time before her words cut through the silence.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I think I see."

We were silent for several more moments before I spoke. "Just forget I said anything. Sorry to bother you."

She shook her head slowly. "Lennet... is there something wrong with the way things are now?" She was looking at me with her sincere eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze. I was too angry at myself. Instead, I continued watching the surf beat lazily against the shore.

"There are a few errands that I need to go take care of, okay?" I said, getting up.

"I'll go with you," she said hopefully.

"No, it's fine. I just need to go by myself."

She looked sadly toward me, confusion still lining her face.

"I'll be back, don't worry," I assured her.

"Ok," she said quietly.

Stepping outside, I could feel my skin warm from both sunlight and anger. The walk through Treasure Town seemed to take too long, and everyone looked so... cheerful, which added to my frustration. I made sure to pick up two blankets from the Kecleon brothers' shop before continuing, leaving town and making the short trek to the forest north and a bit east of Treasure Town.

The walk through Mystifying Forest was peaceful, as even the troublemakers were enjoying the warmth of the lazy afternoon sunlight. Before long, I'd found my way to the spring in the center of the forest and stopped at the spring's edge, grateful for a chance to catch my breath.

Things between the two of us hadn't changed in so long, they were stagnating. Elysia could have been my second chance at romance. I resented how things were, how I had been cheated out of it, not once but twice. I found myself wishing for things to be different.

A light at the center of the spring began pulsing, gently reflecting light through the pond's clear water. Elysia and I had been here before, but the light had dimmed for the both of us. Without thinking, I trundled through the shallow water into the center of the spring. A voice spoke softly into my mind: "If it is your wish to change, then I can make it happen."

"To evolve? But how will that help at all?" I asked bitterly.

"The more different the two of you become, the more you can distance her from your heart. The thicker your hide grows, the less she can hurt you."

"But I'm already so different, she doesn't—" I stopped, my thoughts reeling.

"Well then, if you don't take the plunge to protect yourself, then do it to protect her," the voice said pensively.

Glancing down at my padded feet, I found myself unsure what to do. Once evolved, there was no going back. But it was true, I could better protect Elysia as a donphan, even if it was just as friends.

"You can help? You can make me change?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, if it is your wish," it assured me.

I was quiet for several moments before I found the resolve to answer. "Fine. Do it," I said reluctantly.

The light began shining more brightly around me, and a warm sensation enveloped my body. Over a few moments, the changes happened: my proportions lengthened and my hide grew thicker. I almost toppled over, due to the changed perspective of my increased height.

"So this is what it's like," I said to myself, flexing my newly armored body. "Thank you, whoever you are," I said reverently.

"You're quite welcome," the voice mused. "Be on your way, then, little one."

I nodded and started the trek back to Treasure Town, still not entirely sure what to make of things. I trumpeted just outside Sharpedo Bluff, heralding my return. It was already near sundown, although it was still pleasantly warm. Elysia came dashing out of the entrance to our cozy home, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lennet?" I could see the confusion plain on her face.

"Yeah, it's the same old me as before," I assured her. "Well, maybe a bit different, but it's still me."

"Wh-why? How?" she stumbled over her words.

"So, uh... I guess I'd forgotten about being a team. But we're Team Honeydew, after all, and I just thought maybe I could protect you more like this. Because we're friends, and I want to keep my friends safe."

"Oh," she said softly. Her ears dropped back and she glanced shyly at the ground, avoiding my gaze. "Oh," she repeated, this time more quietly.

"I did pick up some blankets earlier today, too." I said, showing her the two items. They were finely woven, and soft to the touch.

"Aha, that was very thoughtful of you, Lennet. I got dinner ready, if you're hungry?" she glanced uncertainly at me.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I agreed. "Let's go," I said, nudging her toward the stairs.

After we'd eaten dinner, Elysia asked a dozen questions about the spring, curiously poking and prodding at my evolved self. I answered them as best I could, and before long, the both of us were tired enough to hit the hay.

"Good night, Lennet," she said. Without great enthusiasm, she dragged one of the new blankets over to her bed, cozying up inside of it.

"Good night, Elysia," I replied, tossing the other blanket over my flank and laying down. Before long, I'd fallen peacefully asleep.

* * *

The next day, the two of us headed out toward the guild. As usual, except for the peculiar stares I was getting. My companion paused at the crossroads outside of the guild.

"Oh," Elysia said softly. "Lennet, it's my turn to run a few errands today, if that's alright."

"Sure. Should I come with?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. And I know whatever job you do today, you'll be fine on your own," she said confidently.

"If you're sure, then okay."

She nodded her affirmative, then started off in another direction.

By chance, I lucked out and found two jobs in the same dungeon: two outlaws hiding away in Quicksand Cave. It was the first chance I'd had to use my newly evolved body, and both the traveling and the subduing went off without a hitch. Officer Magnezone gave me his thanks and sent me on my way with a reward, and by the time I was back at Sharpedo Bluff, it was already evening. My eevee companion was waiting patiently for me, and had set out dinner already.

"Welcome home, Lennet. Hungry?"

"Yeah, starving."

"I found a few perfect apples today. It's my special treat. Don't tell Wigglytuff, though—there weren't any extra to share."

There was of course a reason the guildmaster liked perfect apples, and it was because they made for excellent eating. After we finished, Elysia was beaming brightly at me, hardly able to contain herself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Urk... well, I got a small present for you, Lennet," she said quietly. So quietly, in fact, that I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"A present! Here," she said, pulling out a small wrapped bundle.

Gripping the corners of the wrapping with the tip of my trunk, I teased the package open. Inside of it was a rather unimpressive-looking rock. I glanced blankly at her, unsure what it meant.

"It's a mossy rock, silly," she explained, still beaming.

"What's it do?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"It would... evolve me." Elysia's enthusiasm evaporated, and her voice suddenly seemed really small.

I bit my lip pensively. "Into what?"

"A leafeon," she said quietly, her gaze darting away from me.

"Why?"

"B-because we're a team, and I want to be able to fight alongside you, Lennet."

"Elysia, that isn't what I meant. You've always told me how you wanted to be a jolteon when you evolved one day. Since you were a kid."

She continued staring demurely at the ground, at a loss for words.

"What changed your mind?" I asked, trying not to sound as incensed as I felt.

Her face began flushing with embarrassment. It was a moment before she gathered herself enough to explain.

"The two of us, we've gone on adventures together. And I've seen leafeons during our adventures, and I," she paused, blushing an even deeper red. "I thought they looked really pretty. And I want to be pretty, too. For you, Lennet," she barely managed.

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

Her eyes began watering. "Even if it means I won't be a jolteon like I've always dreamed of, I'm okay with it if it means I can be pretty for you."

"Wh-what?" I asked dumbly.

"Urk... Lennet, you are the most important thing, and if being your lover will make you happy, then I—I want..." she cut herself off, sniffling and holding back her tears.

"Elysia, I'm sorry that I put you on the spot yesterday, it was selfish of me to—"

"No! No, I'm the selfish one." Unable to hold them back, the tears welled in her eyes began rolling down her cheeks. "I was too afraid. My whole life, I haven't had many friends. But now I have you, Lennet. I couldn't admit to myself how much you mean to me, and I'm so sorry—I'm sorry that I was stupid, that I'm not pretty, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings yesterday Lennet, I'm so sorry!"

Gently wrapping my trunk around her, I brought her close and held her, letting the small eevee cry on my shoulder.

"Please, Elysia, don't apologize," I comforted her.

"But I—I'm the worst," she said, still sobbing.

"You're not the worst," I told her.

Unable to put her thoughts into words, Elysia kept crying into my shoulder.

"You're definitely the kindest and most beautiful pokemon I've ever known."

"But I'm not—"

"Beauty is a thing that shines from the inside, and you shine brighter than anyone I've ever met," I said, squeezing her fondly.

"Stop it, you don't..." she paused, catching her breath.

"Yes?"

"My whole life, I've been average, and I don't..." she trailed off again.

"What have I got to do to convince you're wrong, Ellie?"

She glanced up at me, her face tear-streaked and damp.

"Eh, what is it?" I asked, wondering if I'd said something wrong.

In response, she nestled her head against my chest and sniffled. "It's nothing," she said with a giggle. With her crying subsided, her breathing had returned to normal.

"So... you don't need to evolve unless you want—"

"I do want to!"

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am," she said, lifting her gaze to pout at me.

"Then tomorrow we'll get a stone and head to the Luminous Spring. With any luck, it will work."

"But we already have a stone," she insisted.

"Not the right kind," I pointed out.

"You mean you don't—I won't be—" she paused, tongue-tied.

"Like I told you, you're already beautiful. Nothing can change that," I assured her with another affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks, Lenn," she said with a smile, before once more nestling her head against me.

It was silent for a moment before I spoke. "We should probably get to bed. We've got things to do tomorrow, after all."

She nodded agreement. "Lenn, can I sleep next to you again tonight?" she asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but break into a smile. "Yes, of course, Ellie. Come on, let's get some rest."

After I'd laid down in my bed, Elysia curled up next to me like she'd done two of the three nights before. I draped one of the cozy blankets over the both of us, and before long, I had drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," my companion's voice chimed in my ears. "Guess what? The Kecleon brothers said their cousin is setting up shop in the Mystic Forest and that he might have a thunder stone. Can we go?"

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, stretching the tired out of me. "We should stop by the bank first, and make sure we have any supplies we need."

"Already taken care of. Now come on and get up," she insisted.

"Fine, let's go," I grumbled.

With anticipation rising in our stomachs, the trip to the forest was short enough, and we found the Kecleon without any issue. Just like the Kecleon brothers had said, this one had a thunder stone for sale, which we promptly bought, before using an escape orb to leave the dungeon.

It was late afternoon by the time we were done, which left us enough time to go to the Luminous Spring before sundown.

The light in the center of the spring was as mesmerizing as before, but the apprehension I felt that time was replaced with an excitement ten-fold stronger.

Holding the stone in her teeth, Elysia walked carefully into the middle of the spring. A look of intense concentration crossed her face as the ethereal voice began speaking into her mind.

She closed her eyes and the light shining onto the spring grew brighter, like it'd done for me. In a matter of moments, it had come and gone, and in its place stood a beautiful young jolteon: sleek and graceful, yet feminine and possessing the same gentleness as before.

"Urk, how do I look?" She asked, turning red.

I had to remind myself to breathe before I could answer her question. "You look great. Gorgeous, even," I said, stunned.

She giggled in response, then beamed at me. "Good. Now let's go home!"

I nodded dumbly and obliged.

The vendors in Treasure Town had all put up for the night, or I imagine they'd have been giving Elysia peculiar looks. It was dark by the time we'd reached the bluff and descended the stairs into our home.

"So, now that we..." she trailed off, thinking to herself.

"Yes?"

"We've been companions for so long, but protecting each other isn't the only thing we will do," she paused, struggling for the words she wanted. "Not if we're to be lovers, I mean," she said, blushing.

It was my turn to blush. "Oh, right. Truth be told, I don't much know about this. How to do it well, I mean. Uh, if you want to, that is."

She giggled at my nervousness. "Of course I do," she said gently. "Let me... m-make you happy," she whispered, reddening.

Anxiety and excitement filled me in equal parts, and I did my best not to choke on them. "Lie back, okay?" I instructed her.

She nodded, obliging me. The sleek jolteon lay on her back, her hind legs splayed invitingly to either side. I approached her and lightly began running the tip of my trunk up across her abdomen, then back down, stopping at each of her sensitive teats and gently teasing them.

"Mmph," she gasped in shock. "Ahh, Lennet, what are you doing to me?" she cried, squirming lightly beneath my touch.

"Is it okay? Does it feel good?" I asked, still tweaking her cute teats.

"Wh-why does it f-feel nice?" she gasped. Beneath her fine yellow coat, I could see the skin of her flat stomach flushed pink, and it was warm to the touch despite the chilly night air.

Once more, I ran my trunk up across her tummy, then traced it along the nape of her neck, eliciting a shiver from my companion. I continued tracing the curves of her newly evolved body, running my trunk along her side. Reaching the outside of her leg, I placed butterfly kisses down its length, before moving it back up, this time along the sensitive inside of her thigh.

"D-don't s-stop," she cooed. I could feel her leg quivering gently against the tip of my dextrous trunk, and as I neared her mound, she began arching her back into the ground. Before I could reach her most private bits, I skipped to her other leg, giving it the same treatment as I'd given to the first one. Next, I turned my deft manipulator back to her smooth stomach and her sensitive teats, the latter now grown pink and puffy with arousal.

"L-Lennet, what are you doing to my b-body?" she gasped.

I chuckled softly, still playing with her adorable teats. Once I'd decided they were sufficiently appeased, I slid the tip of my trunk down to her puffy mound, eliciting another gasp from the sleek jolteon. I carefully traced the flushed skin around her pussy, not once but twice before continuing on.

With deliberation and delicacy, I stroked her dark, velvety pussy-lips, noting the moisture they'd begun to dribble. Pressing a bit deeper into her folds, I exposed her cute clitty, then began rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Lennet," she moaned, arching her back. Craning her head forward, she met my gaze, before her eyes wandered to the hardening member between my hind legs. "I-is that? P-please, Lennet, put it in," she said, blushing bright red.

I paused in frigging her and stepped a pace backward. "Ellie, could you," I felt myself turning purple with embarrassment. "Please stand up, okay?"

She looked into my eyes, trust and excitement tinged with confusion. "Wh-why?" she managed.

"Because of our shapes, it will feel better. I think. Just trust me," I said, not feeling nearly confident enough for my words.

Shakily, she rolled to her side and got to her feet.

"Now turn around." I could feel my stomach shivering with anticipation as I spoke.

She obediently did so, facing her sleek, feminine butt toward me. She glanced over her shoulder, her ears dropped back in a show of submission. "L-like this?" she asked.

"Yes, that's good," I reassured her. Gently, I pressed down on her shoulder with my trunk so that her chest was flush to the ground, leaving her butt presented neatly in the air for me.

"Lennet, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice tinged with panic and humiliation.

"Stay still, Ellie. P-please, just trust me," I said, my voice wavering. The sight of her tight bottom and her puffy, moist sex sent a new surge of blood through my loins into my hardening cock.

I stepped over her, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek before I began sliding my tapered shaft against her virgin pussy, coating its length with as much of her natural lubricant as possible.

She shuddered in response to the contact, her breath hitching in her chest. "L-Lennet, you're so warm," she cooed, her ears still dropped back yieldingly. "It's n-nice," she managed between heavy breaths.

"You too, Ellie," was all I could manage. After a bit longer of grinding the length of my cock against her dribbling cunt, I knew we were ready.

"Okay, here goes," I told her. Taking a moment to line up my prick with her slick entrance, I pushed inside, stopping as Elysia's breath caught in her throat.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"Mmph," she squeaked, her face still pressing into the ground. "It's just... a lot bigger... than I thought it would be," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Just a little bit farther to go, alright? I'm sorry, but this is going to sting a little bit," I told her, apologetically stroking her shoulder with my trunk.

"It's fine, just d-do it," she gasped, once more blushing bright red.

I leaned into her, pressing my hips forward and sheathing my entire length in her love-tunnel. The lovely jolteon cried out, squirming as I ripped through her hymen. Giving her a moment to acclimate to the intrusion, I took a deep breath, appreciating how good she felt. My earlier ministrations had payed off, and she was more than sufficiently slick. She was tight, of course, but what really took my breath away was how warm she was. Her walls were a much higher temperature than her skin: it was an intense warmth, nearly electrifying, perhaps due to her newly-acquired typing.

"Ahh, Ellie," I cried out, trying not to lose my head in the thoughts and sensations it was swimming in.

"Is it nice?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I-it's... you're amazing, Ellie," I groaned.

She giggled softly, then began grinding her hips from side to side, dragging me with her. I could feel her muscles clenching against my prick, as if it was her hostage.

"Alright," I said, regaining my composure, "now comes the fun part."

Slowly, I slid almost all the way out, before pushing back into her. She groaned and writhed underneath me, and I felt the walls of her love-tunnel torturously grasping at the length of my cock. Again, I slid my meat part-ways out before sliding it back into her gloriously warm hole, slowly humping the sleek jolteon. Each time I hilted inside of her, my stomach pressed against her tight butt, pushing her more into the floor and eliciting groans from my electric lover. With her butt up in the air as it was, the length of my shaft brushed against her pleasure-button with every thrust, deepening her reverie.

My thrusting continued like that for a while, in long, measured strokes. She felt so heavenly, it took all my self-control not to simply fuck her into the ground. Just as I'd prepared to slide back in, a faint static teased the tip of my member. With a yelp, I fell forward, roughly plunging into her depths and making her coo. I took it as a signal to pick up the pace, and obliged the jolteon. Wrapping my trunk along the curve of her neck and collarbone, I used it to help leverage my thrusts, this time faster and less gently. Elysia slid one of her idle forelegs down and began pawing at her needy teats, groaning the while.

"L-Lennet, you're," she gasped as one of my thrusts hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "You're so good," she said, squirming. Blushing, she pressed her head against the ground in a submissive gesture that provided me more leverage. Her warm pussy kept quivering and grasping at the length of my shaft, sending tingling sensations up my spine. It wasn't long before my electric lover was nearing her orgasm, and I could tell mine wasn't far off, either.

"Aah," she cried, "Lennet what is this? What's happening to my b-body?" Elysia was panting cutely as I continually thrust into her slick, grasping, love-tunnel. I hilted once again inside her, and her body tensed up beneath me as she reached her orgasm. She cried out in pleasure, spattering her girl cum against my crotch, and the sweet sound of her cry made me fuck her harder and faster. Her warm cunt clamped down on my dick, and her muscles began pulsing faintly with electricity, stimulating my meat until I couldn't hold out any longer. Desperately rutting into her pussy, I finally felt my own orgasm nearing and buried my cock as deep into her hole as I could, pressing her hard into the ground and cumming inside her. The jolteon's slick walls continued pulsing and clenching, milking me for all I was worth as the two of us rode out our orgasms.

We took several moments to catch our breath before I dismounted. Her honeypot continued oozing our combined juices after I pulled out, making a nice little puddle on the floor.

Elysia rolled over, presenting her smooth tummy once again, this time quite damp with sweat and other fluids. She glanced up at me from her back, her ears still dropped back meekly. "Can we go again?" she asked, blushing.

I laughed out loud, making the cute jolteon blush more furiously.

"Wh-what is it? You didn't like it?" she asked, pouting at me.

"No, that's not it at all," I told her. "It's just that even if I wanted, I couldn't. I'm spent."

"B-but how long—when can we do it again?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

"At leasts a couple hours. I'll definitely be good to go sometime tomorrow."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now we should see about heading to the beach to rinse off before we go to bed."

She nodded in agreement. We had to walk through Treasure Town to get there, but at this time of night, the whole town was asleep. It wasn't long before we'd washed and dried off, then headed back to our home in the bluff.

I laid down in my bed, and Elysia happily curled up next to me.

"I used to think that exploration and adventure was all that mattered," she told me. "But I've found the greatest treasure in the world," she finished quietly, sweetly nuzzling her head against my broad chest.

I stroked the curve of her shoulder lovingly, at a loss for words.

She yawned happily, then snuggled closer to me. "Hey, d-do you think it took?" she asked shyly.

"Eh, what? Oh," I said dumbly, the realization hitting me like a stack of bricks.

"I mean, this is where babies come from, isn't it? From making love?"

"I didn't realize—should I have pulled out or—"

She giggled softly, cutting me off. "No, you misunderstand," she said, gently placing a paw against her flat tummy. "It would make me very happy to have little Lennets inside of me. Even if it doesn't happen this time, or tomorrow. As long as it happens some day."

Wrapping my trunk around her trim waist, I held her close to me. "You shine with more radiance than the sun, Ellie. You're the light of my life—I love you."

The jolteon let out a contented sigh next to me. "Sweet dreams, love," she whispered to me.

I breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the jolteon beside me. Exhaustion tugged at my awareness, and as sleep engulfed me, I dreamed of nothing but my beloved Elysia.


End file.
